


Drabble: Scars

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: LOTRPS
Genre: April Showers Challenge 2011, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-11
Updated: 2003-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	Drabble: Scars

Sean hadn't been interested in going the full way. A night's shag, him tied to the bed, his legs up over Harrison's shoulders, and he was satisfied. Permanence didn't enter into it.

Sean knew he was just another notch on Harrison's belt. But Sean was fine with it. Permanence didn't enter into it.

They filmed the death scene the day after Sean had said goodbye for the last time and maybe it had been something off-balance on the set, or maybe Harrison's aim was as good as they both knew it always had been. But Sean had left marked.

Permanently.


End file.
